Silver in the Leaf
by Just a Teller of a Story
Summary: Waking in a forest not his own lost in a world that is not known to him meeting what some call a demon. But call them it instead for what they have done to a so called demon
1. Chapter 1

Sliver in the Leaf

By Teller of a story

This is my first fan-fiction so tell me what you think

Waking in a forest not his own lost in a world that is not known to him meeting what some call a demon. But call them it instead for what they have done to a so called demon.

It feels close to the same but different in a way. There hate filled here every way I look it there starring back at me. But there good here and it growing hoping it won't be stomped out. This is what I feel when sleep wear my senses are dull how will it feel when they aren't. I most likely feel tarrko.

Some were in the wood BAM a light flash if someone seen this and when to investigate they would find. A young man resting at the roots of a tree with disgust look on his face. Long flowing hair that reaches his lower back that's color was red of a glowing ember. He had one eye that was blue his right one a black leather eye patch was over the other. His height wasn't huge just around six feet.

He dressed in light clothing with dark colors of green and blank with leather bracer with a leather sleeve guard on his left arm. His shirt opens in the middle with a slash to close it one side over lapping the other. The trim of the collar of the neck and of the end of the shirt was a dark green. The base color was black with sliver vine designed going up the arm and black pants with the same designed.

A bow slung across his right shoulder to his left hip with a quiver on his left shoulder and right hip. But what would catch most people's eye was the long sword was at his right hip the blade itself was long as him the hilt was a foot long. By the look of the sheath it was I was a one side curved blade. It was a dark green hilt with sliver leaf designed with a sliver cap at the end.

"Where the hell am I?" turning to look at the tree for a minute of two "you're not going to tell me are you," letting out a sigh turning and walking away in a random direction" thinks for nothing." Maybe it a good thing on one saw him he talks to the trees.

Standing watch at the gate like they all ways do Izumo and Kotetsu look board by ready as ever so the thought. "Who goes there." ask Izumo look at the young man who was coming at them.

"Hello" replied the red head "can you tell me where I am at."

Izumo give him a look "the village hidden in the leafs."

The young man smiles, "that a nice name but it not hidden very well"

"What is your business here in the village?" asked Kotetsu.

"Trying to find out where I am at. see here I woke up in the woods I ask a tree but it didn't pan out"

Izumo said "see that town over there go there ask the lady at the front desks for help."The young man way thinks as he walks in to the village.

Kotetsu said 'he doesn't seem here to cause harm and he lost."

"He didn't even know this was the village in the leafs," said Izumo they keep on talking about the red-head the rest of the day to pass the time words like lost and big ass sword

On his way to the tower yells and call of demon as a mob was running at it. Putting his hand on his hilt and running to help he makes his way thought the crowd he hear the cry of a child. With a burst of speed he breaks thought the crowd to see a man in a uniform punch a kid to the gowned.

"How does it feel demon" the man ask as he look down at the kid as he pick up a rock and was about to beat the kid face in with it. But just be for it could a hand reach out and grabbed his wrist. "What in the hell do you think you're doing." a voice ask at his side

"about to beat this demon face in" with a quick twist of his wrist the rock was out of his hand then smash in to his face.

"How does it feel" the new comer ask as he watch blood come down the man's face "that is what you about to go to a child."

"He is no child that monster is a demon" he yell at the new comer only to get punch in to the crowd. They yell about why he would help a demon.

"You are the only demons I see here leave now before I break you" was all the new comer said before a way of cold hatred washed over them send them running for their homes. Sighing as he turns to look at the child with blond hair, blue eyes, and fox whisker kid. He walked over to help him but the kid curl up in fear.

'It no wonder I did just smash a guy face in with a rock.' As he was thinking of what to do a growl came from the kid. "Tell you what your choice my treat" holding his hand out to the kid as he looked in to those fearful eyes as the kid reach for his hand.

Kill or beat the shit out of those who put this fear in his eyes.

_this is my first fanf please tell me what you think

I fix the mistakes I found


	2. A new Uzumaki

I do not own Naruto I do own Thorin I made him fot my firends story fot class I just change thing fot this story hair used to be black.

I want people to write what they think so I can get better. This one will be longer I just wanted to get the first chapter out hope you in joy.

"Hokage the nine tail jinchuuriki has been taken by a red-headed swordsman" said a man in a sparrow mask.

"What wait did this happen order a full scale search of the surrounding area," order the Hokage. The sparrow disappear in a flash soon as he was gone the Hokage let out a sigh looking out over the village. 'I hope Naruto okay I knew this would happen just not so soon. I could go out and look for him myself but the civil council would say if it needed a Hokage he should be put to death for the protect shin of the village.

A few hours later "Hokage we check a ten mile radius outside the village there was no sign of them, but with the help of the Inuzuka clan we might be able to find the them."

"Tell them to prepare a search team of their best trackers," said the Hokage.

"Yes sir" disappearing in a flash once again. The Hokage looked over the village once again thinking 'I should tell the few people who really care for Naruto about what happened.' He thought as he walks out of his offices heading for the two people who didn't care what people said about the boy.

As a sign come in to view (Ichiraku's ramen) 'that boy really did clean out my pocket each time I came here with him' he thought sadly as he walked up to the ramen shop. But stop when he heard laughter

"How in the hell can you eat so much dam it Naruto you could clean me out." Rushing over to see what happen when he pulls back the curtain to see a stack of twenty bowls. There was a red-head who appeared to have face palm the counter and Ichiraku with dollar signs in his eyes. But when he seen Naruto with a smile on his face he couldn't help but smile.

"There you are Naruto what you doing here?" ask the Hokage as he gave a look at the red-head. Seeing that this man was the kidnapper from the reports he got from sparrow.

Naruto turn and look right at the red –head "he helped me then offer the take me out to eat." There was a small sign of pain that went though his eyes and at the same time the red-heads hand stared rubbing his hair and giving him a smile. "If I knew how much you could eat I wouldn't have offered."

'Those villager attack him again and this stranger saw and help him thinking they where attack a normal child,' Thought the Hokage. "And who would he be?" ask the Hokage.

Naruto having a look of confusion looking at the red-head "hey what your name?" he asked

"What you didn't even ask him his name," said the Hokage as he face palm

Chuckling "my name is Thorin but what is yours?" ask Thorin turning to look at the Hokage.

Shaking his head at Naruto "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage" said Sarutobi as he set down ordering a bowel. They talk in to the night the Hokage seeing that Thorin meant no harm he was just protecting Naruto. Thorin found out where he was far from home in a new land he also ask why Naruto was attack. Sarutobi knew why but didn't say it. Naruto fell asleep leaning on Thorin.

Sarutobi wasn't surprise when Thorin move his arm around Naruto and held him close to his chest Ayame said it was cute and that Thorin was too young to be so fatherly. He laughs at that one for some reason around this time Sarutobi remember something. "Hokage we have the Inuzuka clan ready to help in the search of Naruto,"

"There is no need for that he right here," said Sarutobi. Every one there wanted a camera when cracks appear at the bottom of his mask when his jaw drops.

"Hokage he a kidnaper he attack a ninja of the village," said sparrow watching Thorin as if he would jump up and attack them right there.

"No he protect Naruto from him and he lie in his report also attack a citizen of the leaf," said Sarutobi giving a look that said it was final. "But I do need you to give a report Thorin why don't you come to my office?" ask Sarutobi.

"Sure I don't want to cause you to much of a problem," said Thorin. As he put Naruto's arms around his neck holding him with one didn't seem to notice only held on tighter. As he got up and turn around sparrow reach to take Naruto.

"Leave the boy alone he fine with Thorin," said Sarutobi.

"But Hokage this man not even of the village and you're letting him get hold of our jinchuuriki," said sparrow. Right there a mad ideal when thought Sarutobi head.

"This here is Thorin Uzumaki a lost member of the Uzumaki clan that there is Naruto Uzumaki. They are family I doubt he would hurt him!" yelled Sarutobi. Thorin even thought he knew that Sarutobi was doing something that involved him but didn't care he seen the way the villagers look at Naruto when he was dragged him to Ichiraku's ramen. With hatred that no child should see but Naruto didn't care he looked right back at them with his eyes saying one word why.

"What he an Uzumaki," looking right at Thorin.

"Yes I am Thorin Uzumaki," said Thorin not knowing who the Uzumakis where. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile 'it looks like he caught on.'

As they were turning to go "hey your bill," said Ichiraku with the dollar signs still firmly held in place. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold coin and tossing it to Ichiraku. 'Good thing I made the bet with Dark to bad I only pickpocket a four of the nobles. Too bad I only got ten gold three slivers. I was going to give it all back after the coronation, but ending up in a new world, land, or dimension. Knowing my luck it's the last one.'

"Is this is this gold" screamed Ichiraku the dollar signs double in size and turnning yellow.

"Yes" said Thorin he watch the coin disappear in Ichiraku pocket.

"Can't wait to see you next time Thorin-san" said Ichiraku has his eyes went back to normal. After a few stares and words said like gold and weird eyes. They left for the Hokage's tower.

Naruto was put in the room next the Hokage's office to sleep. Thorin and Sarutobi talk in the Hokage's office.

"So what an Uzumaki?" ask Thorin why looking around the room.

"An Uzumaki is a clan of people Naruto is one of them." Giving a sigh "it's a dead clan there aren't many of them left."

"So Naruto is alone."

"Yes he is the only one in the village."

"Why did you say I was an Uzumaki?"

"Do to reason I can't say Naruto is hate by the village. There are few who care for him you being one. I want you to take care of Naruto. I said you're an Uzumaki do to your hair most Uzumaki have red hair."

"Why can't you take care of him?"

"There are people won't let me for the same reason the villager hate him."

"Ok I will but only if you help me find out if I can get home."

Letting out a sigh 'at less now Naruto will have some sort of family' thought Sarutobi. There is Some money left in the Uzumaki account to help you out as there is no longer an Uzumaki clan compound do it being a a dead clan."

"Good I have very little gold and sliver left to my name," said Thorin with a relax smile.

"We don't use gold or sliver coins here,"

"Wait what then way did Ichiraku take it as payment."

"You gave a man gold who would say no,"said Sarutobi face palming at the red-head. "You

can sale off the gold for a good price that should help.

"Good now is there any thing I need to know about Uzumakis?"

"Uzumaki are master at the sealing art they also have a large life force, longevity, high stamina, chakra reserves."

"What are sealing art and chakra."said Thorin with a look of confusion.

"What you how you not know about chakra," yelled Sarutobi

"I do not come from this would how am I to know the way of it,"said Thorin

"Come here I see if you are even able to use chakra,"said Sarutobi as Thorin got up and move to stand in front of him. Sarutobi putting his hand on Thorin belly then forcing his chakra to find Thorin's tenketsus glad when he did and also giving them a jump start.

"What did you just do?" asked Thorin feeling some thing in his body.

"I jump started your chakra system you have one but you haven't used it before. You will need to build and it if you want to pass as an Uzumaki. I will also be giving you sealing jutsu scrolls to help with that."said Sarutobi

"Thinks is that all you need for to night?' ask Thorin.

"There one more thing," said Sarutobi as he got up and grab so papers held them to Thorin. This are citizenship paper of the village hidden in the Leaves. Sighing as he reached over grab and signed them. "welcome to Konoha," said Sarutobi with a smile holding out a another paper."

"What those ones for" ask Thorin

"Those are adoption papers for Naruto this isn't allow often for some one your age, but seeing as how Naruto only six and your what 18-20 but being that your of the same clan." he couldn't help it he smile at the last part.

"I'am eighteen" said Thorin with a smile as he signed the adoption papers after a minute of signing and reading he was done.

"Good now all we need is for Naruto to sign the paper," said Sarutobi

"before that I have a question that I been wondering about," the temp when down in the room Thorin giving Sarutobi a cold stare the affect amplified do to one ice cold blue eye. "Why did you allow the beatings the villagers where giving Naruto."

For the first time that night a pain look I his eye. I sorry but I ca-BAM a fist nail the Hokage right in his face over his desk and out of his chair and on to the floor.

Still giving him a cold stare " I know you won't tell me but when I find out why if it isn't a good reason. I will kick your ass so hard that your stone face will crack. As he point at the Hokage faces and turn out op the room to go get Naruto.

'He a good choice if he hit a man who's face hang over his village hard might I add"'as he rubbed his face. 'He be good for Naruto he.' Waited a minute as a sleep Naruto walk into the room.

"What is it Ji-san?" Naruto ask rub his eyes as Thorin came in the room.

"I need you to to sign here," he said as as he pointed at a line on the paper.

"What is it?" he ask looking sleepy at the paper.

"Its adoption papers for Thorin to adopt you," replied Sarutobi. Naruto eyes snap wide open he looked at Sarutobi then at Thorin then Back at Sarutobi. "Well are you going to sign?" asked Sarutobi once again . Naruto turn and looked Thorin right in the eye.

Thorin saw a pair of big blue eyes looking at filled with hope,joy and fear thinking it was to good to be true. All he could do was give Naruto a big smile and put his hand on his head.

_ I hope you liked it it took me some time I had to write half of on word pad because I don't have word at home. please review and ask questions I need feed back.


	3. The FFN plan and studying

I do not own Naruto

I can see how many people view this story please review even if its two words like good job or need mores just something it there so I can learn from them and make my Stories better and for you to enjoyment.

A week later

Early in the morning light was just reaching over the Hokage monument. A beam of light entered one of the top windows of apartment complex. Causing a red–head to stir from his peaceful sleep looking down at what was pinning him to his bed. Seeing Naruto sleeping on top of with a calm and peaceful look rested on his face. With Thorin's arm holding the boy to keep him from falling off the bed. 'How did he get in here without me awaking up?' Having bought the apartment next to Naruto's then connecting them with a door. Seeing how peaceful he looks Thorin thinks back about what happen when he adopt Naruto.

(Flask back)

"So are you going to sign Naruto?" asked Sarutobi. A pair of big blue eyes looking right at Thorin filled with hope, joy and fear thinking it was too good to be true. All he could do was giving Naruto a big smile and put his hand on his head.

"Are you going to sign or did I do all that paper work for nothing?" ask Thorin. Sarutobi was surprised when a flash of yellow slammed in to Thorin slamming him in to the door. Cling to his chest crying in to his shirt. Smiling down at Naruto then putting his arm around him. 'You will never be alone again.' Holding out his hand for the papers "Naruto do you want me to sign the paper for you" ask Thorin. Naruto nodding his head into Thorin's chest not wanting to let go of him. "How do you spell your name Naruto?" ask Thorin

"Naruto Uzumaki N-a-r-u-t-o U-z-u-m-a-k-I believe it," he sniffles out

Thorin lean close to Naruto's ear "why wouldn't I?" Naruto fall asleep in Thorin's arm a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"I don't know for sure but I think he likes you," said Sarutobi as Thorin got and turn to go, Naruto having showed him where he lived on the way to Ichiraku ramen.

"I've change my mind I won't beat the shit out of you," Sarutobi relaxed a bit. "I just kill you," said Thorin as he left the room.

'He a good fit for Naruto' thought Sarutobi 'but he might kill me well I think be the holder of a nine tail fox demon is a good reason right,' with a shiver of fear going down his spine.

(Ended of flash back)

Moving to get up off the bed but still able to slip Naruto off him from top and on to the bed still asleep. Smiling at his achievement turn around and heading to the bathroom after that he went to get breakfast ready. Soon as the bacon hit the pan a flash of yellow came in and grab a hold of his leg "is the bacon done yet?" ask Naruto.

"No I just put it on you have to wait go get ready after breakfast were going out," Said Thorin.

"Can we stop at Ichiraku's after breakfast?"Ask Naruto.

"Why?"Ask Thorin.

"So we can get ramen," said Naruto.

"Right after breakfast you want to get ramen," Said Thorin.

"Ya" said Naruto as he was looking up at Thorin with a smile.

"No" said Thorin as he turn back to check on the bacon.

"Why?" asked Naruto eyes filled with tear.

"Do you want to be a fat ninja?" asked Thorin at the same time a kid somewhere in the village crushed his chips leaking a huge amount of killing intent.

Naruto's eyes were no longer filling with tears. "No I don't want to be a fat ninja." Letting go of Thorin's leg and going to get clean up and get ready for the day.

"So what are we going out for?" ask Naruto as he savored his last piece of bacon.

" Some training, have to pick up the dry cleaning thought you might want to go to the park, then I guess we have to eat some were after that. There BBQ or we could eat in I guess." said Thorin he continue naming off a few more watching Naruto eyes grow darker as he avoided saying Ichiraku's ramen. "Well we will see what happen. Then the Hokage ask me to a meeting. Are you ready to go?" ask Thorin.

Naruto forgetting about ramen the thought of playing at the park caught in his mind. "Ya we can go play ninja?" Naruto yelled as he ran for the door.

"You have to do your training first then you can play."

"It not training you make me read and draw weird things"

"Those weird things are seals there part of your clan's heritage and your reading skills are horrible. You need to be able to read to go to the ninja academy and I told you as a smile spread across his face the seals will help you do pranks without being caught. Think if you made a seals that trap smell in it, then it just end up in the Hokage's offices or a classmate's desk and then blame them for the smell. Then have it set to burn up destroying the evidences.

"Thorin-san you say no but I still say you're a prankster," said Naruto smiling up at Thorin. Hearing him mumble some the about a dumb wolf to easy to trick. Then saying no as they walked out the door as Thorin was about to lock the door.

"Oh I forgot something I me right back," said Thorin walking back inside for a minute. When he came he locks the door and stated walking toward the training ground. A minute or two pass as they were walking.

"What did you forget?" ask Naruto the curiosity finally getting to him, half way to their destination.

Look at Naruto with a smile, "The thing I need for my FFN plan," Rubbing his hand through Naruto's hair.

Pushing the hand out of his hair, "and what that for?" ask Naruto.

"I can't tell you or it might not work as I planned." Just making Naruto even more curiosity he didn't say anything knowing he wouldn't get an answer. When they made it to the training ground he held a bag out to Naruto that he didn't have before.

"Where do you keep getting that from?" asked Naruto.

"Read and study and you might find out," handing Naruto the bag with book about seals and basic ninja academy book. Naruto got right to work thinking that Thorin would tell him not that it was in the book. Then getting started with his own training place a leaf on his forehead and sticking it there then one on each palm of his hand is facing down. He started doing hand to hand combat techniques at the same time trying to keep the leaves from falling so far he could go five minutes with just one falling then another one after a minute each. This continue for about an hour Thorin had all most ran out of chakra he stop not wanting to pass out. Sitting by Naruto to see what he was doing. It seems he found the storage seal he was on his third attempt at drawing it.

"I see you found it," said Thorin as look at his past three try seeing that each one was better than the last maybe there is something to this Uzumaki are good at seal.

"What are you talking about?" ask Naruto. Thorin answered by make his own set of books appear. "Ya I found something like your appear out of nowhere thing." Thorin just face palm as he put down his sleeve showing a storage seal band on his wrist. Naruto turn red and laugh if off hope Thorin wouldn't poke fun at him for not thinking that he used the storage seal. After he said he might find if he study seals. "So you can make the storage seal?" ask Naruto

"No I pull it out of the book before I gave it to you." said Thorin as he open up his book and started reading.

"Hey you have to make it-," Naruto stop in the middle of what he was say when he saw that Thorin book the same as his but older, rip and torn in places. "Why is your book torn and minds not?" ask Naruto.

Thorin looked up at Naruto and smile. "I could only afford this one," then pointing at Naruto's book "I got that one from Sarutobi. I wanted you to have the better I am fine with this one," holding up the book as a page fell out. "I fine with this one," putting the page back in the book. 'The villager didn't like that I am taking care of Naruto they raised the prices for me but they didn't rise them as high as they would for Naruto. They were a little afraid of me I just had my sword draw cross my shoulder. I didn't point at them it seems to them that I might have' thought Thorin.

Naruto look at him for a second then got and set down next to Thorin and lean against him. "We can share mind for right now is that ok?" Smiling as he put his book away

"Ya that fine but I most likely further then you. So what page are you on?" ask Thorin.

"This one," said Naruto as he held up the book.

'Ya there most definitely a Uzumaki thing with seal he on the same page as me' thought Thorin as Naruto starts reading Thorin listen and corrects mistake when Naruto miss pronounce a word or two. They also draw the seal as they learn about them. Naruto was way better at it.

(Time skip two and about 30 minutes later hour) The park

"Ha I found you," throwing a toy shuriken at Thorin. His hand just reaches out and grabs it.

"Good job it only took you ten minutes this time to find me," said Naruto. They had been play ninja for the past 45 minutes. Naruto was trying to get Thorin to play another round of ninja when a ball landed right in front of them. A group of kids from the village where looking over at them.

Thorin reached down and grabbed the ball then handing it to Naruto. "Go play with kids your age," said Thorin as he pushed Naruto toward the other kids. Then went and set under a cherry tree. He watches as Naruto slowly moves up to the other kids and ask to play with them. Few of them were fine with it then the other started yelling saying their parents didn't want them playing with a demon. Naruto took it as well as he could he threw the ball at the kid's face. He missed but the kid still gave him a funny look. Naruto came over and sat next to Thorin.

"Hey Naruto you want to play some ninja," asked Thorin he got a no and a look that said you made me do it. 'It's time for plan FFN' thought Thorin as he pulled out a flute that looked like a y.

'Why did he make me do that? I knew what was going to happen. Now he might think me a demon, just like the rest of them. He might take me back to Hokage–san-Naruto stop thinking as a soft medley filled the air.

_'we could have let him play and not tell anyone that we did he looked hurt he just wanted to play with us. You know what I just go play with him myself then. But what if my mom finds out she might kill me troublesome' thought one of the kids with black hair that look like a pineapple.

He was still debating when he hears a sound look around to see where it was coming from. As he was looking at the other kids around him he stops when he see a pink petal flying over his head. Turning around the way Naruto and that red-headed guy went.

His eyes growing in size at what he saw the cherry tree that shouldn't have bloomed for another month in full bloom. The blooms seem to glow even the one that fell and at the base of the tree there was Naruto and Thorin who seem to be dancing to the tune in the air. Well Thorin was Naruto had a more of an amazed look on his face.

The other kids started move toward them but stop when Naruto faced them looking at them with a hard gaze. 'Maybe he doesn't want to let us play with him we deserve it' thought the kid that was debating of going and playing. He was surprise when Naruto started to wave them over with a smile on his face not caring about letting him play turning around and started dancing with Thorin well tries is more like it

It was hour before someone came looking for their kids, but when they do all they see is a huge group of them play and laughing under a blossomed cherry tree. Naruto is throwing a ball back and forth with a pink haired girl. Thorin is sitting at the base of the tree not far from them playing on his flute on and off as he talks to the other kids. The kid with black hair keeps looking from the tree to Thorin knowing he had something with it blooming early. Everyone was having fun not a care in the world.

"Sakura Haruno what do you think you're doing!" yelled a woman with long pink hair walking toward the little girl playing with Naruto. "What have I told you about playing with that demon" she said give Naruto a look as she try to push Naruto away from Sakura, but stop when Thorin stands next to Naruto with his hand on Naruto shoulder.

"May I help you with something?" Ask Thorin with a smile showing no sign of none thing other than kindness.

"I want that demon to stay away from my daughter for what he done," Said Sakura's mother.

"And what is it that he has done?" ask Thorin with an innocent smile on his face.

"You know what he is he's the-" but she stop in mid-sentence seeing what this man was doing trying to get her in trouble by talking about the nine-tail fox. "How dare you do you know who I am?" hiss Sakura's mother.

Thorin lean in close so no one but her could see his face. The smile was gone and his eye gone cold. "A fool of a woman who can't see the seal but the kunai it holds that is what I think," whisper Thorin so only she could hear him. Sakura's mother was about to say something but Thorin didn't give her the chance. "What if it was your daughter instead of Naruto would you not still love your daughter as you do now? Or would you shun and hate her as you do Naruto," still saying were only she can here. The smile returns to his face when he leans away from her. "Come on Naruto lets go get some Ichiraku. Thorin and Naruto walked away with smiles on their faces for different reasons.

_"can I have another bowl Thorin-san?" Ask Naruto.

"Sure Naruto," said Thorin thinking about what happen today with the long hair pink woman. He came out of his thought when Naruto seem to be thinking of the same thing. Seeing the pain that when thought Naruto eyes but at the same time the resolve to continue on was there to. Reaching out and rubbing Naruto head giving him a smile to get him out of his bad mood.

"Thorin-san I still say your too young to be so fatherly," said Ayame looking at Thorin with a smile.

"You caught me Ayame I am really around 83," said Thorin. "So do I get an old person discount?"

"No" said Ichiraku as he set bowl Naruto next bowl which he eat slowly because this could be the last one he had today.

"Hey Thorin-san why is it I don't see you pay Ichiraku at all." Ask Naruto thinking about what Thorin just said.

"I do you just don't pay attention," Thorin said as he thought of some think Ichiraku did.

(Flask back)

"Hey Ayame" said Thorin as he set down at the counter. There was a bowl in front of him in seconds. "I didn't pay or ask for this Ichiraku," said looking up at the man with a smile on his face.

"Yes you did for from the last time you pay for like the next five hundred bowl then," said Ichiraku.

"Wait are you saying that I over pay. But you're not giving my money back just it worth in ramen instead." asked Thorin.

Ichiraku nodded his head as Naruto walked came in. "Hey Naruto guess what," Ichiraku was stop by Thorin hand over his mouth.

"You will not tell him he would eat it all in one day then I have to pay for it," said Thorin with a cold look in his eye.

(End of flash back)

"Ok I just don't want you cheating Ichiraku or Ayame," said Naruto as he look up and smile at them both.

"Well Naruto you want to stay with Ichiraku and Ayame why I go get my dry cleaning," ask Thorin.

A gleam enters Naruto eyes. "Ya can I stay," ask Naruto.

"Sure," said Thorin as he got up to leave, but before he was out the door "only one more bowl Naruto I know if you it more than that and you will regret it." The gleam left Naruto eyes at that. Thorin was walking toward the dry cleaners when he took a turn in to an alley leading into a dead-end. There were trash cans and some metal poles in the alley. "I know your there," said Thorin.

"Three ninja appeared at the end of the alley. Why are you taking care of that demon,"  
said the middle one.

"I am taking care of a child not a demon. I know why you're here just try it," said Thorin.

The middle one started doing hand signs "fire ball jutsu," a fire ball the size of a basketball headed towards Thorin. Grabbing the handle of the trash can lid and punch it stopping it in the air. Then bring back his arm then throwing if like a Frisbee nailing the guy in the middle in the head knocking him out. 'One down two to go' thought Thorin when the guy and the left started doing his own hand signs.

"Lightning bolt jutsu" a bolt of lightning left his hand aim right at Thorin then charging him. Looking around in worry 'ok fire one thing but lightning come on' thought Thorin as he got an ideal shoving one of the poles right in front of him into the ground. It worked like a lightning rod the lightning bolt going into the ground. 'That really did work some god has to be on my side' thought Thorin. Then grabbing it and swing it a speed at the ninja charging him didn't think he had whacking him in the head knocking him out like the other one

Giving a cold stair at the last one "what are you going to do your friends are down and seeing as how you haven't started a jutsu you're weaker in skill. The ninja seem to take offensive to that pulling out a Kunai charging Thorin. Thorin moving to the side to dodge the kunai but pain erupting in his shoulder the pain breaking the genjutsu. The ninja appear with a smile on his face "who the weak one now?" asked the ninja.

"You" was all Thorin said grabbing the back of the ninja head then bring up his right knee then slamming his head down on it. The force of the knee and the force of his hands together was enough to knock him out. Look down at the ninja thinking about what to do with them. Searching there pocket for their ninja Id them sticking them in his pocket. 'I give this to Sarutobi' thought Thorin as he walked out of the alley to go get his dry cleaning.

_"We need to do something about the nine-tails," said Mebuki Haruno.

"You need to wait Mebuki there is still one more head ninja clan member coming," said Sarutobi gaining looks from some of the other clan heads. Sarutobi letting out a sign "it is not a new clan it is an old clan that were good friend to the leaf long ago. It was a dead clan thought lost but one of them came when he hear that there was another one of his clan here." The only one who seems to know who he was talking about was Yoshino _Nara._

_"What clan would that and why do I have to wait the nine-tails brat was playing with my _daughter!" yelled Mebuki.

"Yoshino would you please take off your ninja jacket," ask Sarutobi holding out his hand. Yoshino took it off and handed it Sarutobi. Sarutobi turn it so the back was facing council pointing at the symbol on the back of the jacket. "This is the symbol of their clan. It shows how highly we held their friendship," said Sarutobi as he handed back Yoshino.

"Ok I see we will wait but I wish to speck first," said Mebuki with a tone saying that she will be the first one to speck even if she a civil council member.

"Why because child played with other children," asked Yoshino giving Mebuki the lazy eye.

"Naruto Uzumaki is not a child and there was a man with him who tried to trick me into giving info of the nine-tail fox," said Mebuki few of the people in the room shoot worried look to Sarutobi.

"Did you say anything about it to him?" ask Sarutobi.

"No it seems to me he was trying to get me in trouble for talking about it," said Mebuki.

"The punishment is just short of death. So what did you do to piss him off?" ask Yoshino. I didn't do anything I told the Naruto (a look of disgust pass far face when she said the boy's name) to stop playing with my daughter. Then he just came out of no were insulated me then walked off with the fox brat," Said Mebuki. A few looks pass the thought the council meeting some of worry, fear, or just not caring. But there was one who hid a small smile with his hands.

"Hokage there some one hear say there here for the council meeting," said someone outside

"Let them in please," said Sarutobi. Mebuki was still turn facing and talking to Yoshino.

Thorin walked in dress in the same thing he did when he first walked into the village minus the weapon and also there was a silver Uzumaki spiral on his back. The top of his hair putted up into a pony tail the rise flowing down his back and some over his shoulders down his front. It was a samurai hair style. A dark black leather eye patch over his left eye and dark leather arm guards one on each arm. It stared with a finger less glove with back hand guard with a silver Uzumaki spiral on it .the leading up the arm at the wrist silver roots leaded to a tree with its branches and leaves stop right before the elbow with his arm sleeve tuck in to the guard.

"Hello," giving a slight bow. "I am Thorin Silverleaf Uzumaki, head of the Uzumaki clan."

'Wait Uzumaki, like Naruto Uzumaki is that what Sarutobi meant when he said one of them was here,' Thought Mebuki as she turns around to get a good look at Thorin.

"You!" yelled Mebuki standing up and pointing at Thorin.

"Oh it you again," said Thorin with a smile walked over to her. "I didn't get your name last time but," leaning in and giving her a quick hug about for she could say anything. "It's good to see you again."

_well this it for this chapter please review

Asks some questions just something if you read this please

Hope you enjoyed tell next time

Is that a threat or a promises it up to you.


End file.
